ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 97
em Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Jeśli oglądacie mnie regularnie to zapewne pamiętajcie, że ze studiem Sjlden, czyli wcześniejszym ti seven games i miraż zetknąłem się już kilka razy. W odcinku trzydziestym siódmym zmierzyłem się z pierwszą częścią cyklu Czarnobyl o podtytule Terrorist Atak z roku 2011, czyli jedną z najgorszych strzelanek rozgrywających się na owych terenach, której pojawienie się było katastrofą porównywalną z wybuchem elektrowni atomowej. W sześćdziesiątym szóstym natomiast w moje łapska wpadł produkt Traktory Puchar Sołtysa, kuriozalna wyścigówka której tytuł wyraża więcej niż tysiąc słów. I wreszcie kontynuacja Czarnobyla z roku 2012, Powrót do Zony, który zawitał w epizodzie siedemdziesiątym pierwszym i nie dość, że chodził na identycznym silniku, to jeszcze pod każdym względem był gorszy od poprzednika. Dzisiaj po raz ostatni zmierzę się z wytworem tego dewelopera. Jednak zamiast babrania się z kolejną odsłoną tej samej końskiej spierdoliny, tym razem zatytułowanej Underground postanowiłem powrócić do korzeni, a dokładniej do pierwszej produkcji toruńskich programistów. Czy ten tytuł jest chociaż odrobinę lepszy od serii Czarnobyl? A może ponownie otrzymaliśmy solidne krapiszcze jak w przypadku Powrotu do Zony? Zaraz się przekonamy. Tak więc bez zbędnego przeciągania, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Alcatraz, znana również jako Alcatraz in the harms wave, została wyprodukowana dnia dwudziestego szóstego lutego 2011 roku, przez studio sjlden, istnych mistrzów w fachu którzy prócz dzisiejszego dzieła, maczali także palce w takich perłach elektronicznej rozgrywki jak trylogia Czarnobyl, Traktory Puchar Sołtysa oraz Menhanter, czyli gra będąca duchowym spadkobiercą Sniper: Path of Vengeance. Miejska legenda głosi również, że ludzie odpowiedzialni za ten twór specjalnie dla playa, wyklepali również Maszyny Rolnicze 2013 Wielkie Mistrzostwa, Stara Farma 1962, oraz Tytanik, klucze do przeszłości? W przeciwieństwie jednak do produkcji około rolniczych czy traktujących o unicestwianiu terrorystów w Czarnobylu, tym razem dystrybutorem nie było nasze ukochane, play publishing, lecz city interactive, a ostatnimi czasy po prostu sj i games, którego raczej przedstawiać nie trzeba. Jak więc poszedł sjldenowi debiut w świecie gier wideo, a dokładniej na samym dnie kosza w sieci dyskontowej? Zanim jednak odpowiemy sobie na to pytanie, sprawdźmy jak potraktowany został ten produkt na różnych portalach internetowych. świat gry.pl: 5 na 10. miasto gier: 3 i pół na 10. gry polter.pl. 1 na 10. Absolut gejms. 9% Aby tradycji stało się zadość, swoje wywody zacznę od meni głównego. Po najechaniu kursorem na prześliczną ikonę programu i uruchomieniu aplikacji ukazuję nam się ten przepiękny ekran. W tle mamy statyczne zdjęcie lokacji z góry, z zaznaczonymi czerwonymi kółkami i opisami bez jakiegokolwiek ładu i składu. Kilka miniatur filmów, jakieś obracające się zielone gówienko, a pod nim niekończące się linie bełkotu oraz facjata naszego protagonisty. Iście tajniacko w chuj! A żeby tego było mało, imponujące są też opcje jakie zaserwowali nam twórcy. Bowiem prócz projektu ekranu głównego przypominającego pierda z kleksem, mamy podzielone niczym w produkcjach studia calaris ustawienia, na gry, dźwięku i sterowanie. Chyba tylko po to, by potencjalny gracz natychmiastowo rzucił się z tępym narzędziem na gadzinę odpowiedzialną za ten pokurwiony pomysł. Ale to i tak nie koniec, bowiem w opcjach już w grze nie mamy absolutnie żadnych ustawień grafiki prócz korekcji gammy i rozmycia obrazu. Po prostu albo grasz albo wypierdalasz. I wiem, że już truję wam o tym trzeci raz w grze od tego producenta, ale nie mogę wyjść z podziwu jak można było spierdolić coś takiego potrójnie. I to kurwa w przedziale kilku lat. Fabuła rozgrywa się na tytułowej wyspie Alcatraz służącej jako więzienie. W grze wcielamy się w postać niejakiego Dżo Hamskiego, wysokiego mocarza z małą główką i zmutowanym karczychem, który by zyskać wolność zostaje wysłany na tytułową wyspę by ją zinfiltrować i odbić z rąk nieznanych żołnierzy, którzy żądają wysokiego okupu. Sprawcą całego tego zamierzania jest niejaki generał Mc Alister, jeden z najlepszych wojskowych, instruktor walki i uzbrojenia, którego Dżo był najlepszym uczniem. Nasze zadanie jest więc o tyle istotne, gdyż jeśli nie uda nam się go wykonać, złowieszczy terroryści wymierzą wszystkie stacjonarne wyrzutnie rakiet ziemia powietrze w san Francisco. Zaraz, generał zajmuję Alcatraz. Żąda okupu, a w przeciwnym wypadku zrzuci na San Francisco śmiercionośne rakiety? Czy gdzieś mi się to nie obiło o uszy? No tak, Twierdza. Co jak co, ale jeśli bierzesz wątek swojego tworu od produkcji majkela beja, to nie jest z twoją grą dobrze. Oczywiście jak na scenariusz majkela beja przystało mamy nieprzewidywalny zwrot akcji, gdy jeden z bojowników wymierza rakietę wprost na helikopter naszych z posiłkami, i która to rakieta jakimś cudem zostaje w atmosferze po zderzeniu ze śmigłowcem, oraz obowiązkowe efektowne batalie, gdy walczymy z okrętem podwodnym ostrzeliwującym nas z rakiet, które jakimś cudem przenikają przez budynki. Gra jeśli chodzi o rozgrywkę jest typowym, nudnym jak dupa psa przedstawicielem gatunku fps. W każdej z dziesięciu misji zostajemy wtrąceni na pewien pozornie otwarty teren, przechodzimy prowadzeni za rączkę z punktu a do b, zahaczając o checkpointy odpowiednio sygnalizowane pauzami na zapisanie stanu gry, likwidujemy całe zastępy żołdaków wyrastających jak grzyby po deszczu oraz przemierzamy stertę skryptów. I tak przez całą grę. Owszem, raz na ruski rok otrzymamy jakąś tam innowację. Zamiast zapierdalać bez sensu z jednego miejsca w drugie czasem mamy za zadanie zniszczyć wyrzutnie rakiet poprzez obłożenie jej bombami, wysadzić stację przekaźnikową strzelając w beczkę, a jakże, wybuchającą. Innym razem musimy zdobyć klucz do zamkniętych wrót i zniszczyć wszystko co się tam znajduje, albo musimy namierzyć wynurzającą się łódź podwodną przy pomocy super turbo dymo zajebistej lornety. Gdy jednak za późno podamy wykalkulowaną odległość do danego okrętu, sami zostajemy obsypani rakietami. Jednak największym urozmaiceniem jest misja w nocy. Pamiętacie może misję z drezyną w pierwszym Czarnobylu? Albo jej odnowienie w Powrocie do Zony? Tak? To wyobraźcie sobie tą samą misję, tylko w nocy i na platformie zaopatrzoną w beczkę z platyny, której nie imają się żadne kule. Uzbrojenie to także klasa sama w sobie. Zupełnie jak w Terrorist Atak, mamy w posiadaniu pięć pukawek. Mamy pistolet glok, który najwyraźniej strzela zszywkami. Kałasza, o którym opowiem później. Em pe piątkę z celownikiem optycznym, który możemy olać ciepłym moczem, gdyż jest absolutnie nieprzydatny. Snajperkę oraz granatnik, który otrzymujemy w misji szóstej. Mamy również nóż, czyli najbardziej bezużyteczną broń w całej grze, której użyłem raz, i to przez przypadek. I o ile to, że kałasznikow w przeciwieństwie do tego z pierwszego Czarnobyla nie oślepia jego posiadacza jest jak najbardziej na plus, chyba że pociski w Czarnobylu potrafią promieniować, o tyle fakt, że samych gnatów mamy pięć, a nasz protagonista podczas strzelania zachowuje się jak napierdolony w trzy dupy upośledzony delfin, który dopiero co został wyjęty na brzeg, doprowadza do białej gorączki. Podczas strzelania z em pe piątki z optyką nie jest to aż tak odczuwalne, ale gdy chcemy zastrzelić ukrywających się w znacznej odległości strzelców wyborowych za pomocą karabinu snajperskiego, to będziemy musieli wiercić się w tą i z powrotem by w cokolwiek trafić, bo deweloperzy nie umieścili żadnego trybu skupienia czy innego gówna. Przeciwnicy. To dopiero temat rzeka! Tak tępych jak but mundurowych nie widziałem, od czasów poprzedniej gry tego studia. Mamy dwa rodzaje oponentów. Zwykłych, którzy w swoich typowych mundurach i hełmie giną od pierwszej kuli zahaczającej o miednicę oraz wyspecjalizowanych opakowanych w lśniące jak psu jaja kombinezony szturmowców, którzy potrzebują do ubicia już trzech strzałów w makówkę bądź kiści granatów. I tutaj właściwie różnice się kończą, bo obie grupy są głupsze od zgniłej kalarepy. Ich najczęściej stosowaną taktyką jest stanie na środku otwartego pola i przyjmowanie obrażeń na klatę z ewentualną próbą obsypania nas ołowiem. Zwłaszcza uskuteczniają to ci wyposażeni w specjalne stroje. Widocznie chcą sprawdzić wytrzymałość swojego pancerza. Gdy się skradamy, jesteśmy praktycznie niewidoczni, a często nawet gdy się nie skradamy nikt nie może spostrzec naszej obecności. Jednak moim ulubionym obyczajem jest chowanie się za osłonami ze względu na nasze położenie. Gdy nasz nieprzyjaciel będący za lampą czy inną ścianą kątem oka nas spostrzeże, stoi w miejscu czekając na nasz dalszy krok. Gdy jednak widząc naszego adwersarza w danej pozycji spróbujemy podejść o krok w lewo... Zresztą, nawet nie da się tego opisać. Zobaczcie to sami. Czy oni mają zaawansowanego pierdolca z paczem na poprawne działanie? A skoro mowa juz o niemilcach mowa, spójrzcie na niesamowitą finałową batalię z naszym antagonistą, generałem Mak Alisterem. *strzelanie na 4/5 sekund* Co za intrygująca walka *kolejne pięć sekund później* Kurwa! Czy ten generał ma wszczepiony kewlar w swoja japę? Projekt poziomów to również skaranie boskie. Mimo iż tym razem akcja rozgrywa się na zamkniętej wyspie, zamiast na otwartym kompleksie jak to miało miejsce w Czarnobylu, to lokacje są jeszcze bardziej ograniczone. I o ile można jeszcze przymknąć na to oko w budynkach więziennych, tak w sekcjach typowo otwartych liczba obsianych niewidzialnych ścian woła o pomstę do nieba. Choć nawet i to jest małym piwem w porównaniu do ciągłego wracania się w tą i z powrotem. I to już od samego początku gry. Idziesz prostą linią ale blokuje Cię ściana? Wejdź na górę po ładunek wybuchowy i zejdź na dół by go odpalić i pójść dalej. W więzieniu blokuje Ci dostęp do pomieszczenia szyfr? Cofnij się do cel, ubij zanurzonego w wazelinie typa który trzymał ze sobą kod, i powróć na miejsce skąd przyszedłeś! Wszedłeś na sam szczyt pewnego budynku by zanihilować wszystkie znajdujące się tam istoty? Świetnie, teraz się zawróć i podstaw pod całą budowlę bomby. Jednak prawdziwego ćwieka twórcy nam wbijają w połowie produkcji, gdzie po przejściu sporej części mapy i po strąceniu helikoptera, musimy zapierdalać po dokładnie tych samych miejscach raz jeszcze. To tak jakby twórcy przejechali po twarzy graczy swoimi włochatymi i spoconymi jajami. Oprawa jaka jest każdy widzi. Gra działa na autorskim silniku Aurum, którego moc mogliśmy podziwiać w Czarnobylu. I o ile tam grafika mogła ujść, gdyż ogólny brud, smród i promieniowanie tamtego miejsca tuszowało niedoróbki graficzne, to na Wyspie Pelikanów jest zgoła inaczej. Oświetlenie uwypukla zbyt ostre tekstury, które są również w kiepskiej rozdzielczości. Nie dość, że modele postaci są tylko dwa, to oba zostały wykonane po linii najmniejszego oporu, czego nie można powiedzieć o odrobinę bardziej dopracowanych giwerach. Efekty specjalne wyglądają jak ledwo poskładane gify, elementy przyrody to złączone ze sobą bitmapy, woda wygląda jak żelatyna, lecz i tak jest to nic co mogłoby doprowadzić do większego odruchu wymiotnego. Prawdziwym gwoździem programu, który przyćmiewa resztę grafiki jest natomiast widok na san fransjsko. Nie regulujcie odbiorników, to jest rozciągnięty jot peg w najgorszej jakości jak to tylko możliwe. Po prostu brak mi słów. Jakim cudem twórcy z koziej dupy nie kiwnęli nawet palcem by to zamaskować, nawet w jebanych katscenkach! Od strony dźwiękowej tytułowi również należą się solidne baty. Gra aktorska może i nierówna się tej GALAKTYCZNIE złej z Powrotu do Żony, ale aktorzy, którzy swoją drogą udawali rosyjsko angielski akcent w ataku terrorystów również odjebali kichę. Oczywiście mamy też te same popierdywania na bębnach co zawsze. Brakowało jeszcze by jakiś murzynek Bambo nakurwiał w utensylia kuchenne w Pucharze sołtysa. Nie mogło również zabraknąć spierdolonej strony technicznej produkcji. Prócz niesamowicie długich czasów ładowania poziomów oraz optymalizacji, która rwie niekiedy włosy z głowy, mamy również obowiązkowe już komiczne efekty szmacianej lalki, czyli rag dole. Przeciwnicy po otrzymaniu krytycznego obrażenia, wyskakują w górę jakby ktoś wbił im się wiertłem w hemoroida, a czasem zdarza się że toczą się jak balon. Brak fizyki udziela się również w kontaktach z beczkami, które nie dość, że dostają często drgawek po zjazdach na ragdolach, to jeszcze gdy wyrzucimy w ich stronę granat, kilka sekund po wybuchu znikają. Świadkiem niecodziennych sytuacji można zostać nawet podczas tworzenia zapisów. Bowiem w niektórych misjach, w tym nocnej, gdy nasz bohater padnie, co wbrew pozorem jest dosyć ciężkie, i po zgonie uruchomimy poprzedni zapis, jakimś cudem ilość klatek na sekundę z wleczących się dwudziestu pięciu nagle przeszła do płynnych sześćdziesięciu. Jakim cudem to się stało i czemu te jebane czary nie mogły być uaktywnione już od początku? Po prostu nie mieści mi się to w czaszce. Reasumując, Alcatraz in the harms wave to jedna z najbardziej bezpłciowych strzelanek w jakie ostatnio miałem sposobność zagrać. Jest ona tak bez wyrazu, że deweloperzy chyba musieli ściskać swoje poślady, by ten wypierd mamuta wydać na świat. Grafika jest w najlepszym wypadku słaba, fabuła z powodzeniem pożera szare komórki, misje są niezwykle powtarzalne, a sztuczna inteligencja i błędy powodują, że ten koszmar jest po prostu niegrywalny. Mało tego, na przejście całej gry ze wszystkimi zgonami i ekranami ładowania zużyłem 80 minut. Niecałe półtorej kurwa godziny. Nie jest to może najgorsza gra w którą grałem i może unosi się nad oparami gówna sowitego, lecz nie usprawiedliwia to projektantów do wydania takiego chłamu. Panowie z sjlden powinni być napierdalani kilofem po nerkach do takiego stopnia, by nawet nie przyszło im na myśl wypuszczenie Czarnobyla 4 czy innego gniota o podobnej prowiniencji. Wolałbym się spierdolić ze wzgórza w beczce wypełnionej pinezkami i kaczym gównem niż kolejny raz katować się tym chujstwem. Oby już nigdy więcej żadna strzelanka pierwszoosobowa nie powstała z ich ręki. A jeśli już, do kurwy nędzy niech to nie będzie Czarnobyl. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. category:seria 8 Category:2014 Category:FPS